Firehearts end
by HufflepuffPenny
Summary: I have nothing against Fireheart, he's just my favourite character. This was for a Challenge


It was a cold night and Fireheart was curled up in his den, his teeth chattering. He woke up in a coughing fit, Sandstorm heard him gasping for air between coughs, "You need to go see Cinderpelt," Sandstorm told him.

Fireheart replied in between coughs, "N..no… I..ts not..th..at.. Bad," but Sandstorm refused to take no for an answer,

"Fireheart, if you don't go RIGHT no I will drag you by the ear!" She said sternly.

"Yes Sandstorm," he replied. The air outside was cold and he broke into another coughing fit. Cinderpelt heard him and rushed out of her den. "Fireheart?" She yelled over the ferocious wind. "What are you doing out here?" Cinderpelt asked him.

"I.. I can't stop coughing," He yelled back at her. Cinderpelt ran over as fast as she could guiding him back to her den just as he broke into another coughing fit.

"Oh dear Fireheart, I think you have greencough," she sighed, "Please don't die," she whispered under her breath, so that Fireheart couldn't hear her. She didn't have any catmint to treat him, not her mentor she thought, why Starclan? Cinderpelt told Fireheart the bad news, "I-I'm sorry Fireheart, there hasn't been any catmint for months, I'm afraid there is no other cure for greencough," she told him,

"Don't worry Cinderpelt, you a great medicine cat, I'm sure you'll find some," he said, breaking into another coughing fit. "Fireheart, you don't understand, there is no catmint!" She said, chocking out the words. "And the conditions are too harsh to go out looking for some," Fireheart finally understood.

"I'm going to die, aren't I," he said. Cinderpelt nodded,

"I think so she said," sobbing between words. "If the snow isn't so heavy tomorrow then I'll see if I can find some catmint in the twoleg gardens, and I'll see if any of the other clans have any. In the meantime, just get some rest," she said, trying to put on a brave face? When really, there was nothing she could do. The next morning she sent out three of the fastest cats to see if any of the other clans had some catmint to spare, white she and Whitestorm went to check the twoleg gardens, she had no luck and neither had the other cats. She told Fireheart the bad new, "Sorry, I-I-I should have tried harder, Yellowfang wouldn't let you die, Spotted leaf wouldn't let you die, I'm a failure," she sobbed. Fireheart just payed in his nest,

"Hey, hey, your no failure," he said, "Am I going to suffer?" He asked.

"Cats who die of greencough usually have long slow death," Cinderpelt said in a whisper like voice. Well than gather the clan for me please and, you have death berries, right?" Cinderpelt nodded, realising what Fireheart was doing.

"You don't have to do this, you know that, right?" She sobbed Fireheart just nodded. He jumped up on Highrock, above his clan, the one he would always be part of, Bluestar was below him, which caused confusion throughout the clan, causing mumbling. "I am standing here today," he started, thoughts whizzing through his mind. "To make an important announcement," he said, causing a ripple of murmurs through the gathered cats. "As some of you may know, I have greencough," he continued, "Cinderpelt has told me there is no catnip to treat me, and that victims of greencough die slowly, so I have decided to eat death berries to erase the suffering. The clan started sobbing, all apart from Darkstripe, of course. "Anyone who wishes to see me before noon today can visit me in the medicine den," He said jumping off Highrock for the first and last time. The whole clan came to visit him, most of them tried to talk him out of eating the death berries but he refused, Sandstorm came last, "I love you," she said.

"I love you more," Fireheart replied, breaking into a loud coughing fit, Sandstorm started sobbing, "Don't do it, please," Sandstorm pleaded. Fireheart shook his head, he had made up his mind, Everyone was crying. Cinderpelt gave Fireheart the berries and he died a few minutes later. Later that evening Sandstorm snuck into the medicine cat den and committed suicide, she ate Cinderpelt's whole supply of death berries, she just wanted to be with Fireheart.


End file.
